


it's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine)

by alephthirteen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Science Filth-ion Story, AND FETISH EROTICA, Casual Sex, Cat Lady Lena, Contains Fiction, Contains Filth, Contains Science, Except not quite, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, For You Are Sexy and Sciency, Genderbent Kara, Inspired by "Handmaid's Tale" but set in a 180 degree approach, Kara Doing Dangerous Self Experimentation Because Lena is Thirsty, Kara is pansexual, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is bisexual, Mistreatment of Quantum Probability for Telepathic Sex Change Operations, PANTS WILL BE USED SPARINGLY, SNARK WILL BE USED BY THE FACEFUL, Save us Lena Luthor, Shut-In Lena, Stoner Lena, THE AUTHOR IS MIXING FEMINIST UTOPIA STORES, The Future is Female, What Happens When Sex and Babies Are No Longer Linked?, Workplace Sex, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen
Summary: Human men are now unable to sire children and the end is a matter of time.Some cannot conceive of their self without their virility and take their own lives, some change little about their lives, some retreat into families and roles as house dads.  Others join a rising trend of devil-may-care orgies and promiscuous lifestyles.  A recent negative STD test, a cute face and wanting to have fun is the price of admission for men and women alike.  After all, why not enjoy the time that's left?The combined might of human science could not prevent infertility, even with Lena Luthor and her longtime research partner Jack Spheer at the helm, but it is able to generate a female-female reproductive option.Adam is done.  Eve and Eve are the only hope for the species.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter and Verse

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The key storyline of "Sperm Count Zero" is not made up.  
> <https://www.gq.com/story/sperm-count-zero>

**1890s** \- Bisphenol A (BPA) is developed in a laboratory.

 **1930s** \- BPA is discovered to act as an artificial estrogen, capable of inhibiting male development and sexual function in human beings.

 **1950s** -Use of plastics soars, using BPA as an additive in polycarbonate and epoxy resins, BPA is added to food cans, drinking straws, baby bottles and other products.

 **1976** \- BPA is included on a list of chemicals assumed safe (without testing) by the Toxic Substances Control Act.

 **1988** \- Environmental protection agency standard sets BPA allowable levels to 25 times the harmful dose.

 **2011** \- Male sperm counts in 185 studies conducted from 1973 to 2011 are found to have drop from an average **99 million per milliliter** and drop to **47 million per milliliter**. The change is multigenerational and accelerating. Studies repeatedly find a reduction in other forms of male sexual development and function. The overproduction of sperm built into human males to ensure one can successfully fertilize an egg has held so far but it may be failing. One scenario estimates forty years until "Sperm Count Zero".

* * *

 **ALL ITEMS CITED ABOVE ARE TRUE!!!  
** (the estimate of forty years is just that, an estimate but the fact that it cannot be ruled out is terrifying)

* * *

 **1947** \- The Justice League of America is founded, comprised of Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and the Flash.

 **1978** \- A second pod of the kind that brought Superman to Earth as an infant is found off the shores of California under 12,000 feet of water. The inhabitant has escaped and the pod has been stripped.

 **1988** \- Dozens of new members of the Justice League have been inducted. The League votes to break formal ties with the US government and becomes simply 'Justice League'. Amazonian emissaries lay a laurel wreath at the headquarters in their first-ever visit to Man's World. 

**1994** \- Atlantean emissaries Arthur and Mera are given wide discretion over the Earth's oceans and begin to investigate the ecological damage, using the Atlantean's vastly superior navy to bypass national blockades.

 **1999** \- The Millenium Shield Initiative names four dozen threats to human survival. Those considered urgent are nuclear warfare, climate change, oceanic pollution and a rise in military dictatorship and fanatic groups.

 **2016** \- The Lex Luthor administration expels the Justice League from the United States and using the veto power on the UN Security Council, hamstrings their planet-wide operations.

 **2017** \- Lois Lane announces her marriage to Clark Kent in her Daily Planet column and reveals to the world that he is Superman.

* * *

 **2020** \- The rate of decline has found to have been accelerating with each generation. BPA has been banned in most countries but it permeates the planet. The drop of average male fertility worldwide surpasses climate change as a threat to human survival.

 **2023** \- Resisting calls to be a sperm donor following the birth of Jon Kent and citing the danger posed by babies of superhuman ability, Superman becomes a reviled figure.

 **2024** \- At the end of the Lex Luthor administration, the Justice League is invited to return by President Olivia Marsdin. They decline, resuming US operations but headquartering in the LIghthouse, a massive space station of Kryptonian and Thangarian construction.

 **2025** \- A moonshot project to prevent "Sperm Count Zero" is launched under the leads of Lena Luthor and Jack Spheer. Nicknamed "Leapfrog", it aims to use nanites to scrub the BPA from the body and deliver artificial testosterone and other hormones directly to the cells. It is administered to pregnant women, since the effects cannot be treated outside of fetal development. 

**2026** \- The Fathers and Sons Act (FSA) passes the House of Representatives, removing all penalties for infidelity and legalizing prostitution (in males) in an attempt to use remaining males of above-average fertility more widely. Fertility treatments are required to be covered by all health care plans and a catch-all public healthcare option is introduced. Employers are required to allow opt-ins.

 **2027** \- Fertility clinics account for 82% of all healthcare spending in the US and a full 9% of the GDP. Birth rates per-couple drop below 2.0 in industrialized nations and below 2.5 in the developing world.

 **2028** \- Abilities such as Martian Manhunter's shapeshifting prove that the disease is rooted in human development and not exposure to toxins as an adult. Aliens capable of taking fully human forms, down to the cellular level, are the only remaining "male" beings that can reproduce. Boys born of human parents remain affected. 

Given their fertility, telepathy and the ability to shapeshift to resemble and behave like the actual spouse or partner, the four known green and white Martians not in relationships are sought for stud work, with prices ranging up to 1 billion dollars per attempt. Two agree. 

Several 'spearmint babies' are born to wealthy moguls, famous entertainers, and other elite individuals. They are invariably female at birth, as all Martians are genderless empaths and shape themselves to the nearest living soul (their mother) while unborn. Some self-identify as male when they reach maturity and go through the Rite of Self. The White Martian government, citing 'race vermin' like Manhunter declines to send a contingent to assist the human race.

 **2029** \- Slang terms like 'stud boi', 'fool's gold jizz' and 'serotonin juicing' enter the lexicon. 

**2031** \- A variety of right-wing religious groups, rejecting the 'male infertility hoax', name themselves Guardians of Eden and attack Washington DC, claiming that "all Eve's daughters must share her purpose". Millions strong and having co-opted several National Gaurd units, they make a hard push to the capital while claiming any unmarried women that they encounter for their New Garden. 

Various heroes, aliens and metas join the military in putting down the revolt. 

Two million Edenites die in the campaign and almost a quarter-million rape reports are filed in the aftermath. Four pregnancies arise from these crimes, none of them viable and two self-terminating prior to the abortion appointments due to birth defects.

Investigative Journalism by Loise Lane and Iris West associate the campaign with the Republican Party, white nationalists, and various televangelist pastors. Further documents uncover the secondary purpose of the Edenites: subjugate women before it's too late. 

Plummeting male confidence, repeated tests showing the functionality and potency of _women_ and other factors lead to a gradual withdrawal of middle-class men from the workforce. Various profiles by newspapers suggest that who do not feel emasculated wish to spend every moment with their children, since they may be the last generation to have the privilege of being fathers.

 **2032** \- The first majority-female US Senate and House of Representatives takes the Oath. The Republican Party loses eleven state governments, the Senate, House and the Presidency. Puerto Rico, DC and Guam are admitted as states. Following widespread disgust over the actions of the 6-3 conservative majority on the court to block the LGBT and Women's rights reforms the Supreme Court is increased to 13 members by a constitutional amendment. 

The Daughters of America party arises out of a group of conservative women and men rejecting the orthodoxy of the Republicans and seeking to create an alternative to increasingly unquestioned Democratic electoral wins. They emphasize certain women's rights issues, advocating severe penalties for rape and harassment, government paid-for infant care and pre-school, 'house-husband' stipends and massive tax breaks for couples who do marry, no matter their sex. They distance themselves from reactionaries by supporting traditional causes like reduced regulation, gun and property rights while expressing no interest in LGBT issues and championing marriage, family, and "self-determination in career, lifestyle and faith" which.

 **2033** \- Leapfrog fails. The remaining human males capable of siring children will be the last. While marriage rates remain strong, men are now, in effect, decorative and useful as sexual parters but not reproductively. Riots erupt planet-wide. 

Lena Luthor is burned in effigy in the capital cities of 168 countries and goes into hiding. A series of aggressive laws enshrining women's rights, decriminalizing queerness, and more are enacted to prevent a backslide as groups jockey to define a new world. 

Jack Spheer condemns the protests against his business partner of thirty years and one-time lover in a press release announcing the Spheerical Industries Baby Bump, a machine capable of using two ova to create a viable child of either gender in addition to selecting the gender of the child. He credits Lena Luthor and her interest in Kryptonian technology such as Genesis Chambers and the genetic trait selection of the Codex for the idea.

Spheer refuses to release the invention to market unless all charges and convictions of Lena Luthor in absentia are reversed.

Nine days later, four hundred felony charges, thirty-one death sentences are rescinded. Countless kill-orders and spy agency attacks no doubt are abandoned as well.

 **2034** \- The first Baby Bump baby (or B2baby) is named Adrianna Rojas. She is born to the famously randy tech mogul and there is a glimmer of hope once again. She is healthy, free of all genetic conditions for which edits are known and her body, as expected, contains latent Spheerical Insight nano-medical immune boosts and repair capability.

Andrea Rojas assures the world that her unusually pale skin and heterochromia (one dark green eye, one light blue) was deliberate and tribute to her donor mother, who she indicates is not one of her side pieces but shares no other information about.

 **2035** \- The Baby Bump revolution begins. The device's extreme cost ($25 million) leads them to primarily being installed in hospitals and a lottery being created for order-of-use. Millions of eggs are frozen by would-be mothers uncertain of their place in line. Women uninterested in children sell one or both ovaries, making enough for a life of idle luxury overnight.

The nine-month use cycle and two-month calibration, gene-treatment and genetic disease elimination period mean each can produce one baby per year at most. Rare earth elements, needed to build one and replenish the nanites that are infused into the fetus in the last trimester suggest that at most half a million can be created before the Earth cannot provide the raw materials. Enough to stabilize a human population of no more than 50 million before the existing generation dies out. 

The estranged daughter of Elon Musk, Aeon Grimes, uses the lawsuit settlement she won along with her mother to found Gaia Spaceflight in hopes of reaching additional mineral deposits in the asteroids. Now retired and essentially a shut-in to protect his family from violent protestors, Superman offers the use of the Fortress of Solitude's databanks on spaceflight.

 **Late 2030s** \- New sexual politics emerge, with an uptick in bisexual women and lesbians partnering up, the beginnings of nano-medicine making touch-transmitted diseases rarer, and the hope for 'blessing pregnancies' more widespread. Heterosexual men and women of means begin keeping harems as for the first time in human history sexual pleasure, reproduction and the family unit becomes disconnected.

LIFE Magazine revisits their famous 'shape of the family' series by profiling billionaire Andrea Rojas, her three female 'pets' and two 'old flames' and working-class family Elena and Jessica Alvarez and their live-in stud boi Frank as in effect, the extremes of the new normal.

Despite an overall plunge in marriage, gay marriages between lesbian or bisexual women outstrip hetero marriages in the US Census at over 42%. Straight marriages lead gay male couples by a few percent at 27%. At the same time the number of men in surveys reporting being a partner to an already-married man or woman skyrockets.

 **2038** \- The Fortress of Solitude, Superman's fortress in the Arctic, is looted by an unknown attacker using brute force to enter and who escapes without a trace, having outrun the Man of Steel. Several Martian and Kryptonian objects are stolen. Among them are a Chrysalis Device, a damaged Genesis Chamber, various medical and surgical tools, and nine Kelex-type androids.

 **2039** \- Limited human trials of Spheerical Industries lifespan-extension nanites are approved by the FDA. Once again, CEO Jack Spheer indicates that Lena's early work with him was foundational. He even jokes "when I get to the last page of her old notebooks, you should fire me" at a shareholders meeting.

The first trial draws controversy when one of the individuals (Subject 1) receives a previously-unheard of dose which is attached to an undisclosed control server. Fines are paid and the matter is largely forgotten.

 **2040** \- A Pullizter Prize-winning book titled _The Swan Tears at Her Breast_ written by Lois Lane under a pseudonym of Kara Zor-El marks the beginning of a newfound interest in Lena Kieran Luthor, the woman who the largest company on the planet claims they owe their every penny to. It asserts Lena was a tragic heroine, uncredited for laying the cornerstones for the Baby Bump and the Elastilife nanites and demonized unfairly for failing to solve the unsolvable.  
  


* * *

 **2040** \- Alex Danvers and Samantha Arias marry.

 **2041** \- Ruby Arias is conceived via a priority use of Baby Bump device at a miliary hospital.

 **2060 -** Ruby Arias enrolls at Berkley her mother (Alex's) alma mater.

* * *

**2061 AD**   
_a generation of B2babies like Ruby Arias and Andi Rojas have grown up..._

_untouched by prior modes of reproduction..._

_raised in a world where sex is entertainment..._

_the 'hip' companies to work for have naked casual days and consent clubs..._

_baby-making is an expensive medical process..._

_old age isn't what it used to be..._

_heterosexual marriage is a political statement..._

_and Lena Luthor graffiti is sprayed on walls in slums, ghettos, and rebel-enclaves worldwide_


	2. My Mommy Calls Her "Daddy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ruby Arias gets an earful and sometimes a girl just needs to go eat chili dogs and process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, like Lena, hasn't been seen in about 25 years but aliens, heroes, metas, etc. are still common knowledge and more accepted given that tabloids are full of green-and-white striped half-Martian babies being born to movie stars.

**Ruby Arias | Metropolis | 2061 (present day)**  
  


Ruby puts her finger to her lips. Her wife rolls her eyes.

"Why are we sneaking, doll?"

"Because," Ruby whispers back. "Dollars to donuts my moms are fucking. Don't want to walk in on them and have to explain that turns out I _was_ gay _and_ I dropped out _and_ I got married. Let's space it out, 'kay babe?"

"No way," Laetitia laughs. "It's like, 11:30 in the morning."

"Yeah," Ruby scoffs. "And mom trades from _home_ now and Alex is retired so..."

A small, smooth hand skims under Ruby's belt, into the waist of her jeans and fingertips tickled under the elastic of her brief and curl around her ass. Full-on grope, with the front door open. Half of Marquette Avenue could see this little tease if they opened their blinds.

"Giving me ideas, hon."

Ruby takes her wife's wrist in her hands and gently tugs it out of her pants.

"Later."

"You're no fun."

"Not what you were saying last night."

Lae laughs.

"Last night, you were fun. You were trying to make a mattress burrito, you were railing me so hard into it. Came and I thought I was going to squirt the black right off. End up looking like a vampire or something."

"That makes no sense."

"White people make no sense."

"You're not wrong," Ruby grumbles.

Ruby turns to look back. Lae's dark, heart-shaped face is all mischief and her lips are gold and glittery and the pink of her tongue slipping between them makes Ruby drop her spare house keys into a cold air return.

_OK, the gold lip gloss is definitely cheating._

"Shh!" Ruby hisses.

It's her mom's voice. Thank goodness for superhearing.

"That's it," she growls. "Take my fingers _deep,_ baby."

"Can you fuck me hard, Daddy?" Alex whines.

Ruby throws up her hands.

"Nope! Tapping out. Come on, honey. Let's hit that diner up on 138th."

"Why all the way o-"

Ruby tugs on her ear.

"Right. Because my wife is super."

"I hate my life," Ruby groans.

"Come here," Lae says, folding her in. "Let's go back to the diner, you can scare the little people eating like nineteen chili dogs, you can check if _I'm wearing underwear_ with those pretty eyes of yours and then I'm gonna ride these _fucking abs_ until I pass out."

"Sound good?"

"Yeah," Ruby sniffs. "Sounds good."

She writes down a note for her moms.

> **NO FUCKING IN THE LIVING ROOM!!! ESPECIALLY AT THANKSGIVING!!!**
> 
> **xoxo Ruby  
>  **
> 
> **PS - family announcement**


	3. Appropriate Workplace Conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we see how the startup culture of the 2060s adapts to the changes in worker expectations, work from home options and flexible scheduling.

**Adrianna Rojas | Metropolis | 2061 (present day)**

The investor she's escorting to the boardroom is white, male and _old_ and very much the past. He has money. Car industry money, specifically. Not a growth industry with ten times the number of old folks retiring as there are baby-bumpers being born to replace them. Toss in climate change and cities that will need to hold one-tenth the population in thirty years and he's beyond screwed.

Still, he's white, he's rich, he's _experienced_ in business and she's brown and she's new and she's sizzling hot and younger than his daughter, if not his trophy wife. 

Adrianna Rojas has a trick for this sort of man. Three steps. 

First. Floor-twenty three is where Dark Crystal's international research division is. 

"Morning, Miss Rojas!" the receptionist chirps. She's cute, blonde and juicy-round of cheeks, face, and figure. She glances at the bracelet.

_Group 23 and blinking like mad. Good._

Doctors and geneticists and computer whizzes sling information in three dozen languages as she indicates their gene sequencing division, their cosmetic programming for nanites, their tie ins between eye-care nanites and Obsidian VR tech.

"Most of our best work comes from overseas," she tells him, flashing a sharp Rojas grin. "Amir there..."

She gestures to a man speaking high-speed Farsi into a run-down mobile phone. One of eight on his desk with different countries and cities on them indicated by sharpie and masking tape.

"We really should introduce you on the way out, by the way. He's my wiz kid on gene sample sourcing. Never backs down, never turns up his nose at someone who can get the goods. His work with this militia that runs a remote village in Syria may actually help us find the last gene patterns to crack one form of cystic fibrosis. Can you imagine?"

Howard nods.

"What's the margin on that sort of treatment?"

Ada laughs.

"I'm not a sociopath, Howie, I'm a businesswoman. This isn't big pharma. Disease like that? One time fifty million dollar fee for the gene patching code. If we nailed all six types, three billion but that's not happening all at once."

"And that's it?"

"And that's it. Turn over ten of those a year and that's half a billion dollars and ten diseases that children born year after next will never suffer."

"Hmm."

_Why don't I rent it out, charge a monthly subscription?_

She steps into the elevator. 

He's wearing a three-piece. Whatever drone he brought from their legal team is wearing an outfit so conservative and drab Adrianna can't find a single thing to like about another woman's appearance which is a rare thing.

Adrianna's wearing a wispy silk blouse, a linen wrap around her breasts and a _highly_ unprofessional leather skirt. Her grandmother's gold bracelet on her left wrist clacks merrily against her company-issued wristband and a locket her mother won't give her the combination to sits against the upper slopes of her breasts, still _cold_ from the November air.

She plans to drop everything but the wraps long before lunch and spend every moment she can in just the locket.

She starts fiddling with her color bracelet to call attention to it.

"I, ah...heard about those."

"Did you?" she purrs.

"What, specifically, did you hear?"

"I'm not sure it's proper," he admits.

"Oh, we're all _businesspeople_ here," she croons. "Surely there's nothing too scandalous for we wicked capitalists, no?"

"Why don't you explain it?" he suggests. "We do have our corporate image to consider."

He nods to his backup, a woman of perhaps forty with some serious resting bitch face and a smile that doesn't touch her eyes. Nothing that Ada sliding that skirt off and taking a long slurp couldn't fix, if circumstances were different.

Alas.

"Every employee is offered a chance to participate in a voluntary consent club program. What's referred to as a silo-CTA and metric backed approach in HR speak. "

"What's that?"

Adrianna shrugs.

"That receptionist we walked by? Group twenty-three."

She holds her right arm up.

"Group one is one person. Me. Head of Strategy. The CEO, COO, CTO and all those are in groups one through eight. Other groups are defined vertically. My dear friend Pam, VP of Human Resources. is the entirety of group two. Under her are groups like 24, which is compliance. Group 23 would be the customer and public contact team. In short, receptionists, customer support, call center, etc."

The lawyer cocks her head, doing the math.

"Twenty three is really a group in the _silo_ of HR."

"Precisely, Joan. Did either of you notice that her bracelet was both lit green and blinking rapidly?"

Howard shakes his head.

"Green indicates a willingness to participate. CTA means Consent To Approach. So green means she's willing to be asked and the fast blink like that is an indicator that she's way ahead on achievement metrics. Everyone here is compensated at a flat salary and barring any outbursts or behavior issues, by pre-set metrics. We encourage all the usual hardship-resiliency programs like work from home, drop-in shifts for our US team members to supplant our leaner sites in other time zones. She's probably good through the end of the month if she didn't come in on-site after today."

"Since my prefix is one and hers is two, she's entirely outside my control in terms of hiring, firing, review, anything like that. As a matter of fact, part of the system is a firewall for all HR paperwork regarding her originating from anyone with any prefix other than a two. If I catch her stealing toner, hell, stealing my _car keys,_ I have to report it to _Pam_ even though I'm the top of the org chart. Pam follows up without my involvement. If she were 13 rather than 23 it would be a no-go."

"But since she's green, blinking and outside of my prefix, I could go down there at lunch and make an offer. If she's game I could fuck her into next we-"

Howie Thompkins spit-takes a $45 coffee.

"As I was saying, fuck her into next week, literally and figuratively. If she wanted to keep that score up, she can do that by dialing into the call center from the bathtub, answering emails for our Singapore office while I'm making a lube run, you name it. I have good friends in our VR division, Susan Vasquez and Kelly Olsen. Basically married, what with how they argue and how they do so many submit from Vasquez's apartment and that ridiculous playroom of hers. Fitting their programming shifts in when they're too sore."

"That receptionist must not have a playmate, poor dear. That's the rata-tat-tat of someone who's blueballing. If she was in a relationship, or sick of it, she could fire off an email to the system and redline her bracelet."

"You know her well, then?" the lawyer inquires.

"Her nametag says C. Griffin, she's green and she's in 23. That's all I know about her," Adrianna tells them.

Her company phone pings just before the elevator doors swish open.

"Conference three?" Ada asks without looking up.

"It's... _uff!_...open," Cynthia grunts. "Jesus, Bob! That's the _boss."_

Adrianna glances up. Bob under a gyrating Cynthia, his slacks around his ankles and her skirt smoothed down with one of his big hands. Bob is a favorite of hers, too. Scruffy ginger with a wiry build, great grip strength and a cock that's average but for the fact that it's crazy thick. He can't help but stretch _all_ the best places on his way in and the girth leaves a girl _remembering_ but the fact he doesn't ram into the kidneys means she's not _limping_ for the rest of the day. Impeccable aftercare manners.

"Founder," Adrianna corrects them. "Not _his_ boss. I was just explaining to these nice folks from General Motors Investments how our bracelets work. May I?"

Cynthia slides her bracelet across the desk. Bob's short, forceful thrusts make it dance slightly across the glass.

"Eighteen. She's my assistant, off-limits," Adrianna explains.

Bob does too.

"Thirty-four. Hopefully he'll have something left," Ada prods, leveling Bob with a look and folding her arms.

"Doubtful," he admits. "Something about..."

He leans close to Cynthia.

"Not getting coffee, right Cyn?"

"Yeah," she chuckles. "Needed some liquid motivation."

Adrianna scoops up her mail.

"Paper mail," she scoffs. "Ooh, I won the sweepstakes."

She dumps them into the shredder's intake chute.

"Don't break my assistant in half, please, Bob."

He shoots her a salute and Cynthia reaches _down_ somewhere near her chair and Bob gives a surprised grunt, slamming up and pulling her down at the same time.

"Hmm..." Cynthia purrs. "Thanks, cutie." 

She pats his wrist affectionately.

"Turns out he didn't."

Her phone rings and Cynthia slaps the 'available' button and snatches it.

"Dark Crystal Innovations, Miss Rojas' office. How may I help you?"

Cynthia's voice is bright, lemony-fresh and chipper as aver and her back is arched in a feline stretch. At no point do her visitors see Cynthia's skirt rise above her knees and only the sweat on her forehead shows her exertion. 

_Girl is a pro. Best hire I made._

Bob's bracelet is blinking sedately now. Adrianna doubts Bob's been slacking off. It's just not him. She either needs to get one of her female office mates spayed or find someone to relieve Bob's overworked team.

"Carry on. Bob, make sure people give you space today, hmm? Have something routed from Sven to me if there's trouble."

Joan's eyebrows are above her hairline and Howard looks ready to run screaming.

"Howard, Joan...conference three awaits."

The end up scowling even as they sign an investment that was the second-most generous they offered. The first would have bankrupted them anyway, she suspects.

Adrianna pops it on the scanner and waits. Her bracelet starts strobing so fast it's practically a solid light. She fishes in her pocket for her phone headset.

"Hello, _querida_."

"Did you get the deal, Ada?"

Carmen's voice is scratchy, smoky and her lisp is sticky. It hooks her low in the belly, every time.

"Yes," Ada admits.

"I knew you would. You doubt yourself too much, lovely. Were you calling to have some fun?"

Adrianna nods, forgetting that she didn't turn on video yet. She taps her phone.

Carmen is in bed, one breast bared from the toffee-colored silk of the bedsheets.

"It still smells like you here, Ada. I don't want to leave..."

"You don't have to," Adrianna reminds her.

"Darling," Carmen chuckles. "When you met me, I was a street girl in Bogota. Taking dick because it was too dangerous to get something _spicy_ in my mouth. In fact, if I recall, you _forgot your wallet and couldn't pay me_ that night. So in your case, I've never been a whore. So why wouldn't I come down there and take that stolen hour of labor out of your hide?"

Ada smiles.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

She rolls over and smacks a large, pale lump beside her.

"Kristoff. Ada's free for..."

Adrianna glances at her smartwatch.

"If you can keep him hard until lunch, I'm open past that. Even got the lock on my office door fixed."

"But who will keep _me wet?_ "

She taps the passcode-protected app drawer on her phone and calls up the Starcrossed app. At the other end of the call, buzzing can be heard. The little velvet pillow the vibrator is _usually_ parked on is empty.

"Hang on..." Carmen mumbles.

"Darling, is it on the floor?" Ada teases.

"I needed space for your _fingers_ ," Carmen grumbles. "It was late and you were _deranged_ Adrianna. You left marks on my shoulder from pulling me down on your hand. Loved every moment."

Carmen blows a kiss and hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Adrianna is doing well for herself, taking her inheritance as a payout and founding this company. She modeled her company's consent club system on one her mother used at Obsidian but also inherited her mother's preference for live-in lovers she keeps to herself.


	4. Shaping Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the skeletons in Lena's closet are made to dance, Kara is enjoying her wife's evil ways, and maybe Lena will warm up to having a wife with a...programmable shape after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMICS NOTE:  
> In the comics, Kara (unlike Kal) can use her superspeed to break up her boy and pass through walls as he does. Since this would require essentially dissolving herself by increasing the space between her atoms, I decided that that canonical skill means Kara has the ability to come apart. The other half of shapeshifting is going back together.  
> After an anniversary gift of them exchanging Martian brain tissue, they discovered Kara was able to shapeshift into new forms as long as Lena can visualize them. The shapeshifting is tied to the telepathic bond. She cannot shift quickly as J'onn does, requiring several minutes. She can't even shift solo at all.
> 
> This makes it useful for sex and incognito drugstore runs but not for combat.  
> \-----  
> LENA AND KARA's "RETIREMENT":  
> Since their escape from an assassin sent to kill Lena for failing Project Leapfrog, the pair has lived off the grid. The cabin was hand built by Kara from Lena's plans and they subsist on small-scale farming and hunting large game. They use a generator only for electronics and the internet connection uses a satellite from the long-disbanded LuthorCorp.
> 
> The last surveillance footage showed Lena not breathing and a weeping Kara taking off. She is, officially, presumed dead.
> 
> Lex's attempt to kill Lillian burned that bridge and Mama Luthor proved the more dangerous of the two in that deathmatch. The realization that the only grandchildren she may ever have are by Lena and Kara's children has softened her stance on Lena and ever the pragmatist, Lillian knows that the clear supremacy fo the Justice League and unaffiliated heroes mean she's too smart to try any shit.
> 
> Once she detected Lena's new hiding place, Lillian had Eve Tessmacher captured and delivered to Lena as an apology to both lovers, to Lena for Eve's machinations and to Kara for her role in Lex's various plots.
> 
> Lena discovered Eve's programming by Lex and decided rather than risk full insanity breaking it, she would merely tweak who it was Eve longed to submit to. The choices were to reprogram her and risk having a blonde vegetable, tweak the focus of her unhealthy devotion, lock her in the basement with a food bowl, or kill her.
> 
> Veronica Sinclair may be a criminal and a mob boss, but she's never really made up for the emptiness not having Lena in her life and in her bed. She approached them of her own free will.

**Kara Zor-El AKA Kara Danvers | A Cabin in the Northern Hemisphere | 2061 (present day)**

Pain. She is _hurting_ and while that was not strange back home, on Earth that's never good. Kara sits upright, eyes blazing. Lena shushes her.

"Kara. I'm here. I'm safe. The damned woodpecker woke me up at four in the morning," Lena jokes. "We're fine. It's just an itch, all right? I'm going to cover your eyes because I know you would never hurt me."

Lena's hand cups Kara's head, tiptoeing her fingers from the shell of her ear until she has her palm suspended over Kara's eyes. Even though this routine means her heat vision cools faster than it ever has, Lena's hand is dripping with sweat.

"That's my girl," Lena coos. "Lie back, sweetie."

The hand on Kara's face is joined by one on her breast and Lena leans her back into the pillows.

"There we go."

"Thank you."

Kara doesn't want to _see_ yet and she can't with her eyes closed and Lena's silken skin on her face. She lifts Lena's hand off her breast and presses a kiss to the veins on the underside of the wrist.

Heartbeat. Her beloved still has a heartbeat...

"Nightmare?"

"No," Kara sighs. "If it was, it was just blank. No sounds, sights, anything. Mostly pain. Here."

She taps the top of her breastbone, where it meets the sternum.

"Think it's the Martian tissue?"

Kara sighs.

"Yeah. Are you _really_ sure about this, Lena?"

Lena chuckles.

"Do you really think Eve was with my brother once upon a time because she liked walks on the beach and romantic dinners? She didn't get tricked. Lex _used_ her and Eve realized being _used_ is her thing. Now _I_ think that it's a damned shame there isn't an heir for the House of In-Ze and second in line for the House of El. Since someone was kind enough to steal a Chrysalis Chamber and white and green Martian samples, declaring war on Superman...I think we crossed the point of no return."

Lena cups her hand over Kara's and guides it to the scar on her abdomen. 

"I can't carry your child, love. We saved the eggs. I can give you the parts, but not the workshop."

Kara wishes Lena loved that scar as much as _she_ did. Lena thinks its ugly. Like she's a half a woman. Kara thinks its proof that _nothing_ will ever separate them, that Lena will _come back to her_ and far as Kara's concerned, that's sexy as fuck. Nothing could take Lena, not even a well-concealed sniper whose bullet crossed paths with Kara's heat vision at the midpoint. She missed. He didn't. Lena went down, spurting blood. Kara drilled a hole in the man's brainstem and flew her wife to the last hospital that would take their money, shattering windows across half the length of Asia with her speed.

"The _real_ question is to you want to let one of my eggs go to waste? I don't want what _could be_ the heir to your house going to waste in that little traitor when you _could_ be getting the most poetic revenge possible on Lex. Do you?"

Kara snorts.

"No, I suppose not. I'm not..."

Lena kisses the spot on Kara's neck, just under the ear. Lets her lips count the pulses. Swimming in the sturm and drang of a godling's lifeblood. This being she holds in her arms is unstoppable, unchanging and unbreakable. A few steps from godhood by her birthright and the sun, ascended beyond even that by Lena offering her mind, her hands, her devotion. A high priestess. 

Lena learns that the _beyond_ tastes like salt and strawberry soap from the co-op's general store. Kara takes Lena's wrist back up to her lips and learns that _peace_ tastes like a faint whiff of men's cologne over vanilla-scented, thoroughly lotioned skin.

"You're not _raping her,_ Kara. If you're so concerned, keep the link active. Read her. See if she likes it. It's adorable that you think I'd let you hurt someone that way, Kara. Truly. The wickedest thing you ever did was take the life of the man who tried to take mine. Who, in that instant, you thought had killed me."

"Do you want me to fetch her, love?"

"No. Let's go to her."

Lena pats Kara's thigh.

"Can you shift, baby? I love feeling you."

Kara closes her eyes. Reaches deep into her mind for the superspeed and calls on it, vibrating her cells, her atoms and finally her quarks until her shape is really a _suggestion_ more than anything. A rubber ball bouncing round and round, ready to be stopped when it reaches the right spot. The tiny flicker of Martian nerve tissue inside her skull is the telepathic lobe from the brain of a hideous butcher of the green-white war. Two clones were made, left and right. One for Lena and Kara. So that Lena needs never feel fear, or pain, or sadness without Kara's mind to lean on.

The link unfurls easily, spilling Lena's mischief into her mind and spattering Kara's happiness all over Lena's subconscious.

_Shape me, Lena. You love it so._

Her wife's hands dip into Kara's out-of-sync body, sculpting here, suggesting a span of bone there or a swell of muscle. 

"That," Lena decides.

Kara focuses on the form Lena suggested. Massive shoulders, narrow hips wearing great flanks of muscle, flat pecs dusted with bronze hair, the whole stomach a stack of banded iron and the 'v' Lena traced before that, ending in a curl of bristling hair above the cock.

_Leave the hair, my love. Leave it blond, leave it long. I'll braid it. I want to see Eve plundered. Ravished by Vikings..._

_We need to talk about your mean streak, beloved._

_Do we? You did not feel that way last night._

_There were..._

Kara huffs, knowing Lena can see the thoughts in her mind before they take shape and fighting hard to prevent that one from forming.

_Ahh. There were breasts?_

Kara lowers her speed, letting her atoms form back and calling on the Martian's stolen mind to bring them into a new shape when it is all done.

Lena's breath catches when Kara feels the first pop of bone -- accompanied by a burst of endorphins -- and Lena's hand follows the sinking swell of Kara's breast as her shape changes. She reaches around Kara's shoulders and hooks her hands and holds it until she cannot hold her grip, not at such an angle.

"Here too," Lena breathes, cupping Kara's mound.

Lena moans when the change spreads past the bones of Kara's hips. Warmth and wetness cools and dries and Lena's hand slides around the shaft as it springs from between the fading lips. Her fingers tiptoe around Kara's testes as they unfurl from Lena's idea to solid, living cells. Her nails scrape back up, tracing the coils of tightly curled fur that decorates the root.

"Smooth," Lena purrs. "Almost hairless. Quite inoffensive, really. Darling, do you think you'll be using that on _me_?"

Lena nods at the soft cock between Kara's thighs. The more she looks at it, the less she believes Eve could want it inside her but Eve has proven a thousand times to be one kinky bitch of a failed supervillain.

"Can't blame me for wanting to, can you?"

"No," Lena purrs, settling in beside Kara. "I can never blame you for wanting to make me scream, my dear."

Kara turns her face to Lena, cupping her cheek and pulling her close so she can put her nose in long black waves of hair.

Bacon can be heard sizzling in the kitchen.

Veronica's wordless humming is punctuated by the scrape of copper on a gas range.

"Go eat breakfast. I'm gonna go make you a mom," she promises.

\-----

Eve is sitting at the small table by the window, flipping slowly through a copy of Dante's inferno. Her golden curls are up in a chaotic ponytail and the nightshirt she borrowed is so big it drapes formlessly off her frame. Due to some mad science of Lex's, Eve got a bootleg version of the Elastilife nanites earlier in life than Lena or Veronica, physically arresting her at twenty-five. Dewy. Fresh. Fair-skinned and golden-haired. The girl next door, if Kara forgets who she is. 

Lena estimates she's stabilized at fifty, just past her infusion age. Her black curls are flecked with silver and the fine veins of her lovely hands stand out a bit taller, a bit prouder than when Kara met her. Kara never lets her spend a day feeling too old. She thanks Rao that Jack helped them, making sure that Lena would always be the salt-and-pepper seductress she woke up with.

Veronica, through some magic, makes forty-eight look like twenty-eight that but that maybe her bronze complexion and pre-nanite life of the cosmetic, spa and dermatologists a drug queenpin can afford.

"Did Lena tell you?" Kara asks.

"Yes," Eve answers without turning from her book.

"Do you understand what she's telling you to do?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

Kara reaches with the link, aided by Lena's keen mind.

Anticipation.

Nerves.

Guilt.

Eve feels no _fear_ though. 

"I want to, Kara. I know Lena did something to my head but, so did Lex. Lena..."

Eve sniffs.

"I loved Lex but I _feel safe_ with Lena. If that makes any sense?"

Kara grunts. 

"I almost took Jeremiah away from Alex," Eve sighs. "Lena says I can give Alex a niece. Not a bad litt-"

She turned on her stool while she spoke.

"Oh. I was not expecting _this_ ," she admits. "They really build aliens a bit different, don't they? Is that you, Kara?"

Kara nods. 

"If Lena wants me to be, yes."

The way Eve's eyes travel her body feels _alien_ somehow. Kara's expecting Eve's glance to linger where a queer woman's might and Eve -- Princeton sorority brat she is -- is seemingly focused on _one place_ and Kara almost wants to cover up.

"We don't own a turkey baster," Lena teases. "I figured you deserved to get..."

Lena waves her toast aimlessly from where she and Veronica are leaned against the counter.

"Thrown around for your various crimes. Since it takes about four months for a sperm cell to be ready to go and Kara just shifted this morning, I thought I could give you something useful in the winter."

Eve's head dips.

"Yes, mistress." 

"Such a good girl for me," Lena trills. "How do you want her, Kara?"

Kara looks at the half-ruined, half-healed woman before her. One who she used to hate, then tolerated and now...now Kara isn't sure how to do this. She isn't fond enough of Eve to make love to her, nor does she hate her. So that hatesex thing is out. She wants to trust that this woman who may well have to carry a tiny, fragile, perfect being inside her is _good_. Trying to be, at least. Worthy of growing a being that's half Lena, half Kara and who is only possible because of treason, theft and quite possibly a few midnight graves Lena dug.

She steps forward and puts her hand around Eve's cheek.

"Want to see your eyes, Eve. Want to think I'm fucking a _good person_ and I need to see your eyes for that."

Eve tilts her chin up at Kara. Kara tilts down and covers Eve's lips with hers. A tear rolls down Eve's cheek.

"Thank you."

"Off," Kara growls, tugging on Eve's T-shirt.

"Yes, sir!" Eve chortles, whipping it over her head. "Ma'am?"

There's a whole singularity of confusion in Kara's head about whether she is female wearing a male body, or whether she's doing Lena a favor, or whether a long semi-arctic winter of being male and rutting Eve against every flat surface sounds _perfect_ or whether Kara is all of those and she is because Lena wants that.

Kara puts her hands on Eve's breasts, scraping her thumbs carefully over the stiffening peaks.

"Call me Kara," she commands. 

_Wait._

"Four months?" 

Lena has a bite of omelet her mouth and an evil grin. She swallows and her eyes twinkle in that way that makes Kara think of pale-green blue waters filled with dark secrets. 

"Oh yes, dear. I mean, the _organs_ exist but they're brand new and we have to give things time to _cook_."

She sets her plate down and comes up beside Kara.

"It's not like I could ever _deny_ you for so long my love, so I may have influenced the shape you picked a tad. It's been ages since I've been with a man so Eve here," Lena jokes, scratching her sub's scalp like she was a kitten.

A new smell finds its way into Kara's lungs now. Even kneeling, Eve's wetness is visible.

"Eve is going to be your test rig. I'll decide what looks like fun after she does it."

She leans in close to Kara's ear. 

"Don't go easy," she breathes, painting wet breath on Kara's skin. "I focused on some changes to the male body that should keep you _hard_ until she passes out under you and you'll have hours left to give me."

Kara can't help it, that draws a short, sharp gasp.

"Also the hormones I implanted with the eggs had to also let her _carry_ and _birth_ a goddess' child. Now she's tough enough to take a _pounding,_ even from you."

"Chop-chop, Kiera."

"Using a Cat Grant-ism?" Kara laughs. "Low blow, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Baby Bump device hasn't been tested on Kryptonian-Human ova pairs but Martian-style shifting has been documented to create fertile males if given time for normal male reproductive processes to activate once the shape is assumed. Additionally, they were not able to save **all of Lena's eggs** in surgery so she wants to make use of the higher per-attempted chance of natural reproduction.
> 
> Lena might also want Eve to stagger around thoroughly fucked by a studly male alter ego Kara she sculpted in her mind. She's not above some spite.


End file.
